Are you cheating on me?
by BrendaMorgan
Summary: It has been three months since Brenda and Jason got married and now they are in love but with a new girl trying to tear them apart will they stay together or will she win? Brenda/Jason,Lucky/Elizabeth,Skye/Jax,and Carly/Sonny Romance
1. Default Chapter

AN: Okay this is my second fic what will Brenda do when she suspects Jason is cheating on her and he isn't? Brenda/Jason, Lucky/Elizabeth, Carly/Sonny, and Skye/Jax romance. And get this Carly is actually nice to Brenda!! Please R and R. This is the first part. 

Are you cheating on me? 

Brenda Barrett woke up in bed at 9:00 a.m. she had been married to Jason for three months now and she was just getting used to the title Brenda Morgan. Though a month ago Brenda and Jason's marriage turned into a real one when they fell in love one night. Brenda had actually formed a friendship with Carly and Skye. She couldn't believe the two women who hated her the most three months ago were her closest friends now. She had also became great friends with Elizabeth and Felicia but she didn't see them as much as she saw Carly and Skye she rarely ever saw Felicia since she married Roy and moved to Miami with him. Georgi and Maxy stayed in Port Charles to finish up school and then they would join their mother and newly formed father in Miami. Brenda looked over at where her husband was when they went to bed he wasn't there anymore. She frowned she hated when he left her alone. She heard a knock on the door she put on a purple spaghetti strap and silk black pants and black high-heeled sandals and ran to the door. There standing before her was a woman wearing a strapless black dress and had blonde hair. 

Woman: Is Jason here? 

Brenda: No but I am his wife did you need something?

She smiled evilly and just stared at Brenda for a long time. Brenda had no idea what she was doing and finally was about to get Carly to see if she knew who the woman was but the woman stopped her and whispered in her ear.

Woman: I'm his mistress.

Brenda stopped dead in her tracks and watched the woman leave and she instantly picked up her phone and called Jason. Jason was at Kelly's checking up on Courtney when his cell phone rang he answered it seeing on the screen Brenda's name. 

Jason: Hello? 

Brenda: You unfaithful bastard!

Jason: What?! Brenda what are you talking about?

Brenda: Your mistress just came over.

Jason: What?

Brenda: Thats right your slut came over today.

She starts to fell tears form in her eyes and she can't hold back anymore she starts to cry. She then hears Jason on the other line. 

Jason: Brenda Honey I don't have a mistress there is only you.

Brenda: Really? 

Jason: Yes I love you.

Brenda: Then who was she? 

Jason: I don't know probably someone with an obsession. 

Brenda: Maybe

Jason: Listen to me now Brenda I love you.

Brenda feels comfort and reassurance in his words how could she not believe him. She wiped her tears away.

Brenda: I love you too.

Jason: I know but I need to go bye hon. 

Brenda: Bye Jason. 

She hung up the phone she heard a knock on the door she ran to it pissed off thinking it was that woman again she swung the door open. 

Brenda: Back off Bitch! 

There standing in the door way was Carly she looked a little scared. 

Carly: Well, I was just gonna ask you to come shopping with me but..... if this is a bad time then I'll go.

Brenda grabbed Carly's arm and pulled her into the penthouse. 

Brenda: Sorry I thought you were someone else.

Carly: Oh, Can I ask who? 

Brenda: Some bitch claiming to be Jason's mistress. 

Carly jumped up at hearing this.

Carly: Jason's what?!

Brenda: His mistress. 

Carly: Oh Brenda you don't believe her do you?

Brenda: I did and I called Jason on it. 

Carly: What did he say? 

Brenda: That he loved me and that he didn't have one. 

Carly bit her lip thinking of what had happened to Jason the other night. She had a little flashback as to last nights events at the store. 

* Flashback *

Jason and Carly were in a store Carly had no idea what the name was when a blonde girl walked up to Jason and grabbed his arm. He turned around and looked at the woman she smiled seductively. Carly didn't like the way she was looking at him.

Carly: Can we help you with something?

Woman: No

Carly: Then leave. 

The girl gave Carly a death glare and Carly was about to take her outside when Jason held Carly back and started to walk off with her. The woman got in his way. 

Jason: Excuse me.

Woman: Oh not only cute but a gentleman hey honey how about you and I go somewhere quiet.

Jason: No thanks I am married.

Woman: So what is this the Mrs.'s? 

Carly pushed the woman out of the way and got in front of Jason three months ago she wouldn't have cared but her and Brenda were pretty close and she would be damned if she would let this little hoe take Jason away from Brenda. 

Carly: Leave now you little tramp.

Woman: Hey there is no reason for name calling here. 

Carly: I have asked you to leave no leave!

The woman grew angry she pushed Carly aside and grabbed Jason and kissed him. He pushed her off of him and picked Carly off of the ground. 

Jason: Who the hell do you think you are?!

Woman: I think I am Kendall Hall. Your Jason Morgan and I want you.

Jason: To bad I am married.

Kendall: To her honey I can give you everything that this little bitch couldn't. 

Jason grew more enraged at the moment he tried to walk away but Carly turned around and slapped Kendall. 

Carly: One honey I am not his wife I am Carly Corinthos, and two I am his wife's best friend so back off bitch! 

Jason grabbed Carly and walked out the store and left Kendall standing there she yelled at him as he walked away.

Kendall: You will be mine Jason! You will be mine whatever it takes!

* End Flashback * 

Brenda waved her hand in front of Carly and looked at her weird Carly came back to reality and just gave Brenda a smile.

Brenda: Where were you? 

Carly: In my own little world you ready?

Brenda: Sure 

The two left the penthouse and got on the elevator just then Kendall came out of her hiding place and slipped an evelope through the door and smiled.

Kendall: You will be mine whatever it takes. 

She walked off laughing.

AN: End part one the second part will be up soon what do you think will Kendall break up Brenda and Jason or will they stay together you will have to read part two to find out. 


	2. You said you wouldn't hurt me

AN: This is the second part to Are you cheating on me? What is in the envelope? Who will get it? And what will it do to Brenda and Jason's relationship? Read to find out. 

Are you cheating on me? Pt.2

Brenda and Carly had spent three hours at the mall and were about to leave when they ran into Skye and Elizabeth. Brenda invited them to join her and Carly but at Jason and Brenda's place. All four girls got in the lemo and headed for the penthouse. Jason had just dropped Courtney off and was on his way home when he bumped into a woman not just any woman Kendall. 

Kendall: Hey baby.

Jason: What do you want? 

Kendall: You.

Kendall grabbed him into a kiss it seemed pretty good so it lasted a while then Jason beamed back into reality and stopped it. He pushed her aside and headed for the limo she jumped in his way and grabbed him again but he stopped her.

Kendall: Your wife is pretty.

Jason stopped dead in his tracks he turned around and gave Kendall a death glare he then realized that she was the woman at the penthouse the one who told Brenda that she was his mistress. 

Jason: You stay away from my wife.

Kendall: I will and she will leave you when she see's what I dropped off. 

Jason: What did you drop off?

Kendall smiled and tried to walk away but Jason grabbed her arm and threw her to a wall and pinned her to it she moaned seductivley. 

Kendall: If you wanted this you should have asked.

Jason: Shut up! What did you leave at my penthouse? 

Kendall: An envelope.

Jason: What was in the envelope? 

Kendall: Pics of me kissing you and I made it look like you enjoyed it. 

Jason: How did you do that?

Kendall: It helps having a friend in the picture business.

Kendall started to laugh Jason ran to his limo he had to get to the penthouse before Brenda did if she saw those pictures he would lose her. Brenda, Carly, Skye, and Elizabeth walked into the penthouse and Skye noticed an envelope on the floor. 

Skye: Brenda you got some mail it seems.

Brenda looked at the envelope it was addressed to Jason Morgan she opened it anyway. She took out the envelopes contents Elizabeth noticed tears start to form in her eyes as she looked through all five pictures. Carly took the pictures and looked at them Skye and Elizabeth looked over Carly's shoulders. All three girls put their hands over their mouths then looked at Brenda she was crying on the floor all the girls got her up and put her on the couch they tried to comfort her the best they could. Carly was about to mention the girl but she looked at the time * thats the time he went back in for five minutes, the dirty bastard. * Carly thought. 

Elizabeth: Brenda I don't think these pictures tell the truth I mean I don't think Jason would do this.

Skye: Pictures don't lie Elizabeth. You okay Brenda?

Brenda: Yeah but I need to be alone right now so just go over to Carly's and I will be there in thirty minutes. 

The girls hugged her and left. As they were leaving when they were in the hallway and to Carly's door Jason came out of the elevator Carly and the others didn't notice him and went into the penthouse. He opened his own penthouse door all the lights were off and the pictures were on the table. He looked through them they looked so real but they weren't he heard sounds coming from upstairs. He walked upstairs into Brenda's and his bedroom there she was packing her stuff the he just watched her he could see the tears she was trying to hide.

Jason: Brenda 

Brenda: Don't, don't you dare start.

Jason: What are you doing?

Brenda: What does it look like? hmm...? Spring cleaning?! 

He walked over to her he started to unpack what she had packed she pushed him away. She continued to pack she couldn't even look at him to her he wasn't Jason Morgan the man she fell in love with he was Jason Morgan the man who manipulated her into loving him. She picked up a suitcase and headed downstairs. 

Jason: Brenda wait.

Brenda: Why so you can tell me you love me? Don't make me laugh!

Jason: I do love you please believe

Brenda: Don't you even start with me you bastard!

He grabbed the suitcase from her she tried to grab it back but instead he grabbed her arm. She struggled to get out of his grasp he held on not hard enough to hurt her but to make her listen. She pushed him making him drop the suitcase she grabbed it and put it downstairs. She went back for the rest he got in her way.

Brenda: Get out of my way Jason.

Jason: No you need to listen.

Brenda: Oh my god the pictures are right there!! They don't lie!

Jason: I know what it must seem like but.

Brenda: Shut up! Just Shut up! You hurt me you promised me you wouldn't hurt me and you did! God I thought I found a loyal man! I guess I was wrong.

She couldn't hold the tears back anymore she started to cry he tried to hold her but she wouldn't let him. She just grabbed another bag and headed out the door toward Carly's she told Brenda she could stay with her and Sonny until she found her own place. Outside Sonny's penthouse door Skye, Carly, and Elizabeth could here them fighting they thought to go help her but decided not to. Jason grabbed Brenda's arm before she could make it out the door. 

Jason: Baby just listen to me please? 

She turned around and slapped him as hard as she could. He stood there in shock.

Brenda: Don't call me that I will have divorce papers tommorow then you and your whore can live together! 

She threw the brand new wedding ring he gave her down and walked out the door. He just watched her he knew it was over he lost her.

AN: What do you think? Part three will be up soon! Can Kendall have Jason? Can Carly find a way to help bring Brenda and Jason back together? Or will Brenda leave Port Charles? 


	3. Come back to Me

AN: Okay the third part of Are you cheating me is what this is! Will Brenda learn that Jason is telling the truth? What limits will Carly go to reveal the truth? Is Elizabeth pregnant with Lucky's baby? Will Kendall even make an appearance? Find out read the Third part to are you cheating on me? - Come back to me!

Are you cheating on me? Ch. 3 Come back to me. 

Brenda walked out of Carly's penthouse it had been two weeks since she left Jason and he still refused to sign the divorce papers. He had stopped by Sonny's looking for her but she wouldn't talk to him since then Elizabeth took a pregnancy test which came out positive and Brenda was on her way to Kelly's where Carly, Skye, and Elizabeth would be. She had died her hair blonde since she left Jason she now always had it straight. She wore a light blue summer dress with matching light blue sands with heels. She also wore blue nail and toe nail polish and diamond ruby red lipstick. She smelt of Cucumbers and Melons. The elevator was taking too long and she was starting to lose her patience.

Brenda: Come on!

She stood there waiting for it to start when her cell phone started to ring. She looked at it making sure it wasn't Jason and when it came up Carly she answered it.

Brenda: Hello?

Carly: Hey where are you?

Brenda: Waiting for this damn elevator!

Carly: Oh the elevator is being worked on today. 

Brenda: Great guess I'll take the stairs see you soon.

Carly: Bye

Brenda: Bye 

As she hung up her phone the door to Jason's penthouse opened out stepped Jason. He looked at her for awhile she turned to go but he grabbed her arm. She pulled her arm from his grip she started to go downstairs when he ran after her. 

Jason: Brenda!

Brenda: What now? 

Jason: Brenda, wait please.

Brenda: Oh god! What now? 

Jason: I didn't cheat on you. 

Brenda: Don't lie Jason just accept the fact that I am not coming back to you!

Jason: Brenda I love you! I love you! When are you gonna get that through your head! 

Brenda turned around and slapped him she pushed at him and she started to cry she couldn't stop. 

Brenda: You love me! You love me! Thats funny you have a perverse way of showing it!

Jason: I can't believe you think I would do that to you!

Brenda: What! Don't you even act all innocent the pictures don't lie! 

Jason: Yes they do!

Brenda: How?! How do they lie! Just forget I am already late enough what do you want?

Jason: I want you and me to just

Brenda cut him off. 

Brenda: Listen Jason I want you to get this there is no you and me not anymore! You screwed up! 

Brenda left him standing there he watched her walked away. She got in the limo and headed straight to Kelly's. When Brenda arrived Sonny, Jax, and Lucky were all by their wives * Everyone has someone * Brenda thought she could feel the tears starting to form but she wiped them away and walked in. 

Jax: There she is. 

Carly, Skye, Elizabeth, Lucky, and Sonny looked at Brenda she walked in and sat by them. She sat between Carly and Elizabeth. Elizabeth held Lucky's hand she then got up. Courtney walked up to Carly and asked her what she thought Brenda wanted. 

Carly: Cinnamon Chai 

Elizabeth waited for Courtney to leave and then she announced to everyone that she would be expecting soon.

Lucky: Expecting what?

Elizabeth: A baby

Everyone just looked at her it didn't shock any of the women but Sonny and Jax were shocked and Lucky was just stunned. Sonny's cell went off it was Jason he answered it outside of Kelly's. Carly being suspicious walked out with him. 

Sonny: What is it Jason? 

Jason: I am thinking of leaving Port Charles.

Sonny: What? Why?

Jason: Brenda was the only real reason to stay I was planning on leaving after Alcazar was dead but since Brenda killed him and we fell in love I decided to stay. Now since this bitch started her evil plans Brenda won't have anything to do with me.

Sonny: Don't give up Jason what was this girls name?

Jason: Kendall... Kendall Hall 

Sonny: Don't worry about anything.

Sonny hung up his cell phone and called the operator. It rang three times before he got the operator.

Operator: Operator what city?

Sonny: Port Charles 

Operator: Okay go ahead.

Sonny: I need a address for Kendall Hall.

Operator: 5898 east Heartington Ave. 

Sonny: Thank-you. 

Sonny hung up and turned around Carly was standing right there. He gave her a rude look and started to walk off.

Carly: Sonny give me the address.

Sonny: Why? What do you plan on doing? 

Carly: I am gonna have a talk with Ms. Hall.

Sonny: Stay out of it Carly I need to go.

He walked off and Carly noticed he dropped the paper with Kendall's address. She picked it up and put it in her purse and walked into Kelly's. Jax, Skye, and Brenda were just leaving when Carly grabbed Brenda and pulled her outside.

Brenda: What the hell Carly?

Carly: Brenda what if Jason is telling the truth?

Brenda: What? I don't have time for this Carly.

Carly: Brenda you and Jason could have another chance what if this Kendall is just using someone in a picture company to plan the pictures?

Brenda: Your paranoid I am gonna go to the penthouse now. 

Carly: Fine here are those extra set of keys you wanted.

Brenda: Thank-you bye Carly see you later. 

Elizabeth and Lucky were the only ones left in Kelly's the rest had already left and Courtney was just leaving. Lucky kissed Elizabeth and felt her stomach he couldn't believe that he was going to be a father him Lucky Spencer would soon be a daddy. 

* Outside Jason's apartment * 

Jason watched the rain come down in was pouring he heard a knock on the door he answered it thinking it would be Carly or Brenda. There standing at his front door was Kendall. She smiled at him he tried to close the door on her but she got in the way.

Kendall: Hey lover.

Jason: What do you want?

Kendall: You 

Jason: Get out

Kendall: No

Jason: Yes you will.

Jason called for a guard and they pulled her out she kicked at the guard and screamed until she was on the elevator which had just been fixed Jason stood there and then the elevator closed Kendall walked through the lobby and bumped into Brenda. Brenda looked at her in disgust. 

Brenda: What the hell are you doing here? 

Kendall: Just leaving my lovers.

Brenda: You stay away from Jason.

Kendall: Why do you care you saw the pictures I rigged to make it look like he enjoyed it. 

Kendall covered her mouth she couldn't believe she just told Brenda that Brenda looked at her in shock. Kendall tried to walk away but two guard grabbed her followed by Carly. 

Kendall: Let go of me!

Carly: The two of you know what to do I will be out there in a minute.

The two guards dragged Kendall outside and threw her in the limo. Carly turned to Brenda and smiled. 

Carly: Go to him. 

Brenda nodded and ran into the elevator and headed for Jason. Carly walked out of the building and into the limo. Kendall fought to get free of the guards but couldn't Carly smiled at her.

Kendall: What are you smiling at you bitch?

Carly: You stupid whore did you really think you would break them up? I got plenty of info on you from all your little friends.

Kendall: How did you?

Carly: I made a few calls you see everyone knows who my husband is and they know he can make them disapear in a heartbeat but I get to make you dissapear.

Kendall: What are you talking about?

Carly pulled out a ticket to Spain and gave it to the guards and then she whispered in Kendall's ear.

Carly: Your going to Spain forever you come back to Port Charles and I will kill you.

Carly then got out of the limo and watched as Kendall dissapeared forever. Brenda pounded on Jason's door he answered and was shocked to see it was Brenda. 

Brenda: I know you didn't cheat on me.

Jason: How?

Brenda: Your suposive whore told me everything. 

Jason: I love you. You know that right?

Brenda: Yes and I love you so if you don't mind can I be Brenda Morgan again?

Jason put the wedding ring back on her finger and kissed her with more passion and love than she had ever felt the kiss was long and passionate they broke the kiss and she smiled at him. 

Brenda: Is that a yes?

Jason: Yes I love you Mrs. Morgan.

Brenda: I love you Mr. Morgan.

She walked in and the whole night they embraced and kissed it was the safest she had ever felt with anyone. She loved Jason and Jason loved Brenda thats all that mattered.

AN: What did you think? Is Kendall gone for good? Review me and tell me if you want her to come back in a different story but Brenda and Jason will be together in just about all of my stories so will Lucky/Liz, Skye/Jax, Carly/Sonny, Carly/AJ, and A.J./Courtney Fics. 


End file.
